In the past, it has been virtually impossible to obtain these metabolites in substantially pure form so that they would be useful as drugs for the same intended use as their precursor acids. Heretofore, these metabolites have been only indirectly shown to exist in human urinary waste by the complete hydrolysis of the metabolites in the urine and the chemical determination of their component parts.